


Middle Ground

by mmmdraco



Category: Whistle!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou practices and tries not to think. Which leads to thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Sho had learned very quickly about the right way to practice soccer. One had to block out the rest of the world and focus on the small scale (the ball) or the grand scale (the game). Occasionally, one had to focus on something in between (keeping note of weather conditions, creating space, etc.) or else everything else dissolved.

Unfortunately, Sho sometimes forgot the right way to do a lot of other things. To him, life was soccer. His friends all played soccer. School was the place where he practiced. Teammates and rivals were to be taken care of and cultivated whenever possible. If it wasn't about soccer, it was something in between that only had to be noted every now and again, because if he focused on it, he might find that something meant more to him than soccer, and that was unacceptable.

Sho looked at the tires embedded in the ground that he was dribbling around and paused for a moment in his private practice and remembered the many times that Mizuno had come to the riverbank to practice with him. But that was middle ground. Sho forced himself to focus on the ball, because if he let himself think about it too much, there *was* something better than soccer -- a partner who was both teammate and rival, a partner to play against and with forever.

He caught his toe on a rock in the partial darkness and tripped. All the more reason not to think too much.


End file.
